


High School Lams Ft. Flirty Alexander and Uninterested John

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.





	High School Lams Ft. Flirty Alexander and Uninterested John

Alexander Hamilton was the school’s biggest flirt.

John Laurens was the uninterested new guy.

Naturally, everyone thought they’d be great together.

Everyone, of course, being Alexander.

“Come on. Just one date. You’ll love it!”

“No.”

“If you don’t love it, I’ll never talk to you again. Just let me take you out once.”

“Why do you want to go out with me?”

“Because you’re cute and I bet a good looking guy like you has a good personality.”

“… Really?”

“Yeah!”

“No.”

Alexander groaned. “Why not?”

“I know your kind. You just want to get in my pants, then you’ll brag to all your friend and never talk to me again.”

He furrowed his eyebrows. “That’s stupid. I just want a date.”

“That’s how it starts.”

He sighed. “Alright, how about this: we go on a date and, if you don’t like me, I’ll never ask again.”

John raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. “Meet me out front after school Friday. I need to be home by 9.”

“Done.” He smiled. “You won’t regret it.”

It almost seemed too good to be true! … Especially when John ran late. Alexander waited twenty minutes after the bell rang and there was no sign of him. Did he actually blow him off?.. He sighed and began walking away when someone grabbed his shoulder.

“Alex!” John called out, breathless. “S-Sorry.. A teacher kept me after class and I got this stupid lecture and had to argue my way out of a damn suspension.” He rolled his eyes.

“That sucks.. Want to talk about it?”

John shook his head and began walking. “On the way there. I’m already late…”

“Okay.” Alexander led to John to his car, the other hesitating a bit to get in with him.

“Sorry.. It’s not you, I’ve just heard a lot about awful dating experiences..”

Alexander smiled understandingly and leaned across the car, opening the door for him. “Just get in. I’m going to take care of you, okay?”

“Alright..” John muttered as he got into the car, putting on his seatbelt and trusting Alexander as he began driving.

Alexander drove them to the movies and let John pick the movie, then bought the tickets and snacks for them both, sweet talking the cashiers into bringing down the prices for him.

“Classy,” John commented sarcastically as they walked towards the theater.

“What?”

“Nothing. I was just under the impression that we were on a date. I don’t think you’re supposed to flirt with other people on a date.”

Alexander grinned. “You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

“I’m not jealous,” John muttered, rolling his eyes. “Call me old-fashioned.”

“Well, I think it’s cute. There’s no need to be jealous, Johnny. I’m all yours.” Alexander smiled and held the door open for him, following him in, then leading him to their seats in the back. As they watched the previews, Alexander grinned and pretended to yawn, putting his arm around-

John leaned forward. “You think I’m dumb enough to fall for that stupid move?” he chuckled, speaking low enough so only Alexander could hear.

“No, but it was worth a try.” He shrugged and moved his arm, then stayed quiet as they watched the movie. He glanced over at John’s face, watching him and noting the details in his face more so than watching the movie. The way he leaned forward to capture the action, the way his eyes darted to catch every detail. He was almost as entranced as Alexander was. This wasn’t like when he flirted with anyone else. Most people told him off or yelled at him when they wanted him to stop. John was different. He just laughed it off. Granted, he was clearly annoyed, but he was sweet about it.

After the movie, John got up with a heavy sigh. “I can’t believe that ending! Can you?”

“Wha..? Oh! No, I, uh, I definitely can’t.”

John eyes him suspiciously. “What was your favorite part?”

“Um… That part… Near the end..?”

“You didn’t even watch it!”

“Sorry! I was busy focusing on something else..”

“What? The next person you’re going to take out?”

“If you agree to a second date, then yes.”

John blushed a bit. “What are you talking about?”

“If you agree to a second date, you’re the next person I’m going to take out.”

“Oh..”

“Exactly. So, I think someone owes me a little apology.”

John scoffed, rolling his eyes a bit. “After everything you did, you’re asking me to apologize for snapping at you once?”

“Yes.” Alexander grinned. “And I know the perfect apology.”

“Don’t even think about it.” He checked the time. “I still have some time. Anymore great date ideas?”

“Well, this theater does have an arcade. We could kill some time there, if you’re not sick of me yet.”

“Surprisingly, I’m not.” John smiled and followed him out to the arcade, kicking his butt at every game. Alexander claimed he was letting John win, but nobody sucked that badly at air hockey without actually sucking that badly.

Eventually, the staff had to kindly ask them to leave and there was still a few minutes before John had to go home, so Alexander drove him.

“Okay, I hate to admit it, but that was a great date..”

“Does that mean what I think it does?” Alexander asked hopefully.

John chuckled. “If you ask, sure.”

“Then, John Laurens, may I take you on a second date?”

“When you put it that way, of course.”

Alexander smiled and kept driving, noticing when John began getting tired. He chuckled and watched at a stoplight as he leaned back against his seat, his eyes drooping. “You’re cute when you’re half asleep like this.”

“Shut up.” Only, that time, there was an unmistakable blush on John’s cheeks.

Alexander grinned. He was so sweet. When they got to John’s house, the freckled boy got out and stretched, waking himself up a bit, before walking to the door, Alexander close behind.

“You shouldn’t be walking me.. My dad’s kind of.. He doesn’t like… Um..”

“Oh.. I’m sorry. I understand.” Alexander nodded. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

John nodded and hesitated for a second before taking a step towards the other. “Kiss me.”

Alexander blushed, though he couldn’t stop himself from smiling widely. “A-Are you sure?.. Wouldn’t you get in trouble?”

“Only if he knew. I just didn’t want you walking me to the door and getting bombarded with questions..”

“Okay..” He smiled and took John’s hand, pulling him a bit closer before leaning up and quickly pecking John’s lips.

John returned the quick affection and blushed brightly, smiling.  “You know.. Maybe, I’ll let you give me a real kiss if I enjoy our next date.” He kissed his cheek and went inside, calling back to him, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Alexander grinned and went back to his car, driving home. Needless to say, he made sure to give John one hell of a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
